poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
SpongeBob Homeless Pants (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of SpongeBob Homeless Pants. One bright morning in Bikini Bottom, Colonies of Nematodes were out walking. Nematodes: Walking, walking, walking, walking. (continues to repeat "walking") Nematode #1: Hungry! Nematodes: Hungry, hungry, hungry, hungry. (Continues to repeat "hungry". All eat a whole large piece of coral) Nematode #1: Still hungry! Nematodes: still hungry, still hungry, still hungry, still hungry. (continues to repeat "still hungry" and eats a truck that drives by, leaving the driver floating) Fred: Naw, Dang nematodes! Nematode #1: Thirsty! Nematodes: Thirsty, thirsty, thirsty, thirsty. (Continues to repeat "thirsty") They all bounce to SpongeBob's house and take out some straws. Then start drinking up the pineapple house. SpongeBob and Gary are still sleeping as everything begins to shrink inside, even Gary's food bowl. Gary the Snail: Meow. SpongeBob's bed begins to shrink as he wakes up. SpongeBob SquarePants: Hooray, Gary! We're finally huge! Gary the Snail: Meow. SpongeBob SquarePants: Huh? Wait a minute! Oh no! (squeezes through the door as he tries to get to the phone and Gary gets stuck in the door) Gary the Snail: Meow! SpongeBob SquarePants: Shellphone! I know, I'll call Squidward. He'll know what to do! Squidward Tentacles: (on the other line) Hello? SpongeBob SquarePants: Squidward! Squidward Tentacles: Is it time already for you to ruin my day? SpongeBob SquarePants: (as he talks to Squidward, his voice gets higher and higher and starts talking faster until the shellphone completely disappears) Squidward! Help me! My house is shrinking and I woke up this morning and it was getting smaller and smaller... (high-pitched squeaky talking as the phone call disconnected) Oh no! Squidward Tentacles: Yep, it is. SpongeBob screams. Patrick Star: (comes out from his rock and falls off onto his furniture then jumps out with a tuxedo and hat on) Hey, SpongeBob, Is it time already to ruin Squid's day? don't start without me! Nematodes: (continues sucking on SpongeBob's house, then they all burp and leave) SpongeBob: Ohh... nematodes again. (sees a seed on the ground, then picks it up) The only two things left around my house is this little pebble like seed and the Magic Mirror to Equestria. Patrick and Squidward walk up SpongeBob, Patrick was surprised. Patrick Star: Hey, SpongeBob. Your house is gone again! Squidward Tentacles: So, SpongeBob. What're you going to do now? SpongeBob SquarePants: (buries his see) Until my house grows back, I'd might as well go to Equestria for help. When SpongeBob came to Equestria, He desperately came to Twilight Sparkle. Twiight Sparkle: SpongeBob, What're you doing here? And why're you crying? SpongeBob SquarePants: (sobbing) Twilight, My house back at Bikini Bottom is gone! Twilight Sparkle: It'll be okay, SpongeBob. (comforts him) I'll go talk to Princess Celestia and Princess Luna about this. SpongeBob SquarePants: (feeling better) Thanks, Twilight. I'm knew I could count on you. At Canterlot, Twilight spoke with Princess Celestia and Princess Luna about Spongebob's house on account of the nematodes. Twilight Sparkle: That's why SpongeBob needs help, Is there anyway we can do for him. Princess Celestia: Until his home grows back, Twilight. SpongeBob will need all support he can get. Princess Luna: Although, It would take a miracle to have more then one home of his own. Then, Luna then begins to miss Snowdrop as she looked at her picture next to herself. Soon, SpongeBob was given the opportunity to stay with Twilight at her palace for a few days. SpongeBob SquarePants: Thanks for letting me stay at your home, Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: You're welcome, SpongeBob. And guess what, Shining Armor, Cadance and Flurry Heart are coming over to pay a visit. Isn't that exciting!? SpongeBob SquarePants: That's so exciting, I just can't wait to see them again. And not a moment too soon, Shining Armor, Princess Cadance and Flurry Heart payed a visit. Shining Armor: Twily, It's so good to see you, Little sister! Twilight Sparkle: You too, Shining Armor! And Twilight hugged her older brother as she begins her dance with Cadance. Twilight and Cadance: Sunshine, Sunshine, Ladybugs awake! Clap your hooves and do a little shake! (laughs) SpongeBob SquarePants: (laughed) That dance never gets old! Gary the Snail: Meow. (as he agrees with Spongebob) Princess Cadance: And look who's here, (as she presented Flurry Heart to him) SpongeBob. Flurry Heart: (cooing) SpongeBob SquarePants: Hi, Flurry Heart. Aren't just a cute little thing. (tickling her in the belly) Coochie Coochie Coo! Flurry Heart: (giggles) SpongeBob SquarePants: (laughed) With that on, SpongeBob and Twilight spend their time as good friends do. The next day, SpongeBob stayed with Applejack at Sweet Apple Acres. SpongeBob SquarePants: I appreciate your hospitality for at least a few days, Applejack. Applejack: Think nothin' to it, SpongeBob. That's what friends do. Big McIntosh: Eeyup. Granny Smith: You're more then welcome to visit us again anytime, SpongeBob. Our home is your home after all. SpongeBob SquarePants: (feeling sad) Yeah, Mine too. When SpongeBob was getting homesick, He walks around the field thinking about his own home at Bikini Bottom. But then, The Cutie Mark Crusaders, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and Gabby came to see them. Apple Bloom: Howdy, SpongeBob. How're things goin'? SpongeBob SquarePants: Oh, Nothing much, Apple Bloom. I just missed my old home at Bikini Bottom. Scootaloo: Let me guess, Nematodes? SpongeBob SquarePants: Yep, Those are the ones. Sweetie Belle: Don't feel bad, SpongeBob. We're here for you. Gabby: Sweetie Belle's right, That's what friends do for each other. SpongeBob SquarePants: (smiles) Thanks, Girls. A few days later, SpongeBob is spending a few nights with Fluttershy at her cottage. Fluttershy: I'm glad to have you over, SpongeBob. Especially your pet snail, Gary. Gary the Snail: Meow. (smiles at Fluttershy) SpongeBob SquarePants: Gary sure likes you, Fluttershy. Gary the Snail: (purring and snuggling over Fluttershy) Fluttershy: (petting Gary) Such a sweet thing. Days have gone by, SpongeBob was now staying at Sugarcube Corners with Pinkie Pie. Pinkie Pie: Welcome to Sugarcube Corners, SpongeBob. My Home is your Home! SpongeBob SquarePants: (chuckled) Thanks, Pinkie Pie. You're the best. As SpongeBob gets settled in, He and Pinkie Pie were in charge of babysitting Pound and Pumpkin Cake. Mr. Carrot Cake: We won't be gone long, SpongeBob. Mrs. Cup Cake: Can you and Pinkie Pie take care of the twins for us? SpongeBob SquarePants: No worries, Mr. & Mrs. Cake. We'll have a fun time babysitting. Right, Pinkie? Pinkie Pie: You bet, SpongeBob. Just as the Cakes left for their delivery, SpongeBob and Pinkie were having fun playing with the Twins. SpongeBob SquarePants: (imitating himself as Iron Will) Hey, Cake Twins! Who am I!? Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake: (giggling) SpongeBob SquarePants: (imitating himself as Iron Will) Don't you kiddies mess with Iron Will! Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake: (laughing) Pinkie Pie: (laughed) SpongeBob, You are making me laugh! Later, SpongeBob came to visit Rarity and help her out at her Boutique. Sweetie Belle: I'm glad you're here to help Rarity, SpongeBob. She gets her hooves full all the time. SpongeBob SquarePants: Anything for my friends, Sweetie Belle. Rarity: Now then, SpongeBob. Shall we get to work? SpongeBob SquarePants: Ma'am. Yes, ma'am! And so, SpongeBob drew a few fashionable ideas for new uniforms, suits and gowns. SpongeBob SquarePants: So, Rarity. What do you think? Rarity: My, SpongeBob. You came up with such amazing designs. I think you deserve a reward. Then, Rarity presented SpongeBob a new outfit his size. Rarity: Ta-Da! You're very own outfit fit for a residential guest of the upcoming Grand Galloping Gala in Canterlot. You like? SpongeBob SquarePants: Holy Mother of Neptune, I love it! Sweetie Belle: It was my idea, Rarity did all the fashion I've helped a bit. After that, SpongeBob joined Rainbow Dash at Cloudsdale. Rainbow Dash: You'll like it here, SpongeBob. What do you think about all of this? SpongeBob SquarePants: It's amazing, Rainbow Dash. Do you always come to Ponyville every often? Rainbow Dash: Yeah, Pretty much. So, Let's say we have a little race, Just the two of us? SpongeBob SquarePants: But I don't have any wings, I can't fly either. Rainbow Dash: Oh really!? (brought out a jet pack) How about now!? SpongeBob SquarePants: (tries out the jetpack) It fits perfectly, Now we can race. Rainbow Dash: You're about to eat my dust, SquarePants! SpongeBob SquarePants: Not unless you eat mine first, Rainbow! And so, SpongeBob and Rainbow Dash started their race around Cloudsdale. After joining Rainbow Dash, SpongeBob felt even more homesick after thinking about his pineapple house to grow again. SpongeBob SquarePants: Who am I kidding? I miss my old home. Then, Sunset Shimmer and Starlight Glimmer came to see how he's doing. Sunset Shimmer: Hi, SpongeBob. Are you okay? Starlight Glimmer: You seemed a little sad, What's wrong? SpongeBob SquarePants: Nothing, It's just that I've missed my old home at Bikini Bottom. I've missed Patrick, Sandy, Squidward, Mr. Krabs, Plankton and everyone else. And I even missed my old pineapple house. (crying as Starlight comforts him) Starlight Glimmer: It'll be okay, SpongeBob. I know it's hard to wait, But your home will grow back. Sunset Shimmer: Starlight's right, SpongeBob. Chin up, We're here for you no matter what. ???, . Category:SpongeBob's Ponyville Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225